


Time out

by diabla616



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/pseuds/diabla616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Flynn, sharing a room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time out

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written for a prompt at fic_promptly, this time it was Yuri/Flynn: _The first time they've shared a room since they were kids._
> 
> I'm fairly certain that this is not what the prompt was supposed to inspire, it's too angsty and angry, but this is what I have:

Yuri has been chasing Flynn's shadow since leaving Zaphias with Estelle, perhaps long before. The fact that they're now joined by Rita and Karol makes little difference, Yuri expects to be unsuccessful once again.  
In every town so far they've been met with replies of, _"Flynn? He just left."_ Capua Torim is the next stop on their list, though Yuri's not expecting anything from it. He's certainly not expecting to turn down a dark alley and find _Flynn_ himself there, sword unsheathed and practically vibrating with fury.

 

 _This is new,_ Yuri thinks, as he blocks Flynn's blade. It's not so much the fighting really, as it is the intent. They have fought before, many times, and yet for some reason this is completely unexpected. Pehaps, he thinks as he parries each of Flynn's thrusts, it's because before everything was _mutual._ They trained together, fought alongside each other after joining the knights, and took out any frustrations on each other in hours-long sparring matches.

Exhausted from the travelling, Yuri falls first, staggering backwards as Flynn lashes out once more. Flynn hesitates, blade barely touching Yuri's throat. _What a pretty picture we must make,_ Yuri thinks, sarcastically, before turning his attention back to Flynn.  
"-a wanted poster Yuri, what the _hell_ ? Are you a common criminal now?"  
Yuri has a sarcastic reply ready, he always does, but Flynn isn't buying it. Sharp blue eyes reveal nothing but disappointment, and Yuri thinks bitterly; _if you had stayed with me then you'd understand,_ before any point either of them has to make is rendered moot by Estelle's enthusiastic arrival.  
Flynn's embarrassed response to Estelle's concern is new too, and Yuri wonders briefly just _what_ Flynn's connection to the princess is. Though he remembers Estelle's shy insistence that Flynn was nothing more than a friend to her, and thinks no more of it. After all, neither Estelle nor Flynn is any of his concern. At least not any more.

 

 _This_ isn't new; Flynn leading Yuri to his own room under the cover of night. They've done this many times before; hesitant and shy as kids in the lower quarter, and then quick, secret moments of mutual comfort after joining the knights. Though, Yuri thinks, he wasn't expecting this any more either. He remembers the last time, Flynn's words; _"no Yuri, I can't. If you leave you'll have to do it alone."_ Yuri remembers how much like a goodbye it felt, how much Flynn's words had stung. Though, as ever he's powerless to refuse Flynn something he wants, and Flynn seems to _want_ once more.

============

Yuri follows him easily, the almost-feline grace Flynn so envied as a child still evident in every movement he makes. He doesn't enter the room though, just leans against the doorframe, waiting. Flynn watches, suddenly struck dumb, not wanting to give in and ask. There's a light behind Yuri's eyes, challenging Flynn to concede, to invite Yuri in.  
Flynn wonders, not for the first time, just how Yuri manages to taunt him without ever saying a word.  
Stuck at this impasse, Flynn suddenly, vividly, remembers being back in the Lower Quarter: As a youth he'd been shy and lonely, slightly awed by Yuri, but to stubborn to say so. It was Yuri who broke that impasse, and when Flynn blinks himself back to the present, it's Yuri who breaks this one too. Yuri's grown now, no longer a skinny kid, but a slender young man, no longer cool, now sensuous and dangerous. Flynn smiles weakly at him, Yuri _grins._

"So," he says, "going to chew me out some more for being bad?"  
"You'll have to atone for your crimes Yuri," Flynn responds, proud of the way his voice holds steady, "but not now."  
That's evidently invitation enough, because Yuri falls quiet, and follows him into the room.

Flynn's not sure how to do this any more, so he stands awkwardly, waiting for some kind of sign, but Yuri's obviously done with waiting. In no time at all Flynn finds he's been manoeuvred across the room, with his bed a glaring presence behind him. Yuri grins at him, eyes darting over his body. As Flynn watches warily Yuri's tongue flicks over his lips, just the barest brush. In the dim light of the inn room the action appears almost obscene, and Flynn shifts, uncomfortable with his body's reaction to Yuri once more.

Yuri pushes him gently, and Flynn sinks down onto the bed, watching him. Yuri remains standing at the foot of the bed for a minute, half-shadowed in the moonlight. Yuri watches him back for a moment, then laughs, "this isn't going to work if you won't take off your armour Flynn."  
There's no malice, though every word Yuri says has an undertone of sarcasm these days. Flynn laughs along with him, "you always were pushy, Yuri."  
That provokes a grin, "look who's talking, Mr Imperial Knight."  
There's more than sarcasm there, and Flynn winces at the bitterness, though Yuri seems to recover quickly. Before Flynn can think to analyse the accusation which just passed between them, Yuri's fingers are deftly unlacing Flynn's clothing.

Once Flynn is undressed Yuri slips out of his own tunic, graceful as ever, then produces a gel base and slicks it over his fingers. The action is so overtly sexual that Flynn's mouth goes dry. He's missed this he realises, with a rush of _want_.  
If Yuri's moan is any indication, Flynn thinks, then he's not the only one.  
it's been a while since Yuri left the knights - _left him_ \- and stopped this, so Flynn wisely resists the urge to push back into Yuri and concentrates on relaxing into his touch.

From his angle Yuri's eyes are wide, full of lust and an emotion Flynn no longer knows how to read. He wants to pull Yuri down to him, to kiss him with all the passion which has built up during the years they've been doing this, but he won't. _This is nothing,_ Flynn reminds himself, _just mutual comfort._ So he won't take more than Yuri will allow him, and he won't allow himself to fall any further than he already has.  
Instead Flynn arches upwards, giving Yuri greater access and moaning when Yuri hits the right spot. Yuri's long fingers close around his cock, stroking softly and Flynn bites his lip against the words which want to come spilling forth. For once Flynn is grateful that at times Yuri can render him incoherent with the smallest of motions. At least if his mouth does turn traitor he won't reveal too much of himself in the heat of the moment.

Afterwards Yuri rolls onto the mattress next to him, breathing heavily, "Wow."  
Flynn gives him a wan smile, and thinks, _if you missed this so much then why did you leave? Why did you not come back?_ But he says nothing, and soon Yuri is asleep by his side.

Those in the knights who refer to _him_ as the heartthrob are mistaken, Flynn thinks; Yuri looks damn gorgeous like this. Asleep Yuri's dangerous sensuality is gone, replaced by an innocence Flynn hasn't seen since they were both young. Flynn watches Yuri sleep, his long limbs splayed out over the mattress and his dark hair fanned out across pale, flawless skin. At that moment Flynn aches for the Yuri of his childhood, innocent and idealistic, not the jaded, enticing creature he met earlier. He can pretend, however; here in the quiet of the inn, with Yuri asleep by his side, and his own eyes heavy with sleep, it's almost like it used to be the first time he fell for his best friend.

It's been a long time since they shared a bed. Growing up in the lower quarter it was a necessity; there was never enough of anything unless they shared. Later, in the knights there were perfectly good reasons for them _not_ to share. In all the years since, they've done this many times, but never shared even the room after, let alone the bed. It's somewhat disconcerting, Flynn thinks, just how much he likes falling asleep next to Yuri in this stolen moment of calm.

Of course, when he wakes Yuri is gone.


End file.
